


Justify

by oceleagle



Series: The Mythical ABCs [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Feels, Crying, Depressing, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, No Fluff, Not Happy, Sad, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, Voice in head, Weddings, Whiskey - Freeform, bottled up feelings, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceleagle/pseuds/oceleagle
Summary: The story of Link's wedding from Rhett's POV





	Justify

       There are so many people. Do they- _Stop it._ Does Link even know this many people? Sure, the guy has a lot of family, but Jesus... There are people here Rhett hasn't seen since high school. To tell the truth, he would have been just fine never seeing some of them again in his life. Especially not today. _Not today._ He could write a whole damn song about 'not today'. He'd never be able to play or sing it publicly, though. Hell, he'd never be able to play or sing it to himself. It would be entirely too painful of a thing to relive, even through music.

 

       Rhett had so many plans. So many things he wanted to say to Link. So many words he'd practiced endlessly on the plane ride home. So many confessions to make to his best friend. All of those things tragically unraveled the second Link excitedly broke the news to him. He'd smiled. _Fake._ Of course he smiled. What the hell else was he supposed to do? It was too late. _It's never too late._ He'd waited too long, taken off to Slovakia without being honest with Link, or even with himself. This is it. _It doesn't have to be._ Life will never be the same after this. Link is moving on, and he has to do the same thing. Who was he to think he ever had the right to keep Link all to himself? _A man in love._ No! He never staked claim to the boy he fell in love with all those years ago. That boy grew up. He outgrew what they had. And that's fine. _No, it's not._ It's fine. It might take awhile longer, but he'll move on too.

 

       He remembers that night on the banks of the Cape Fear River like it was only yesterday. Prom night. They'd had a bit to drink, and the night was still as young as their innocently beating hearts. Rhett can't recall which one of them began the dance, but the image of twirling Link around to the mellifluous sound of crickets chirping will forever remain fresh in his memory. That's how easy things should be. _They still can be._ God, why hadn't he done exactly what he'd wanted to do?! Would it have made a difference? Would Link have accepted it? Reciprocated it? They'd been friends for forever. _Still are._ Would it have made things awkward? Would he still be standing here in a black suit, complete with a black tie? He'll never know. _You could._ The second Link fell into his embrace that night, Rhett felt the urge to kiss him. It wasn't a new desire for him. He'd wanted to kiss Link for awhile, but the timing had never felt quite right. It did that night. But he chickened out at the last possible second. Their faces were so close to each other. Close enough for Rhett to feel Link's warm breath mingle with his own. Close enough-

       

       Rhett snaps back to the present when his emerald gaze catches sight of Link. Charles Lincoln Neal III. The boy- _Man._ -who changed his life for the better all the way back in first grade. He was the new kid on the block, but Link made him feel welcome, as if the two had secretly known each other in a previous life. Still, to this day, Link always makes him feel that way. No matter what happens, where they are, or what's going on in their lives, Rhett and Link have their own little world in which they thrive off of one another's energy. That isn't the case today. _You can fix it._ Rhett doesn't feel warmed by the presence of his other half today. In fact, the view of Link all dressed up in a suit and tie, hair bouncing perfectly with every move the man makes, steals the breath straight from Rhett's chest. _There's still time._ He can't talk to Link right now, can't even bear to look at him. _Tell him._ He can't. He just can't. He needs air. Fresh air.

 

       The bathroom seems the safest place to hide for the time being, and thus, Rhett eagerly presses his way through the growing crowd of people as if some great emergency awaits him at the end of the hallway stretched out before him. The whole way there, he tries in vain to swallow the rising ache in his chest, but it only swells with more ferocity than before. By the time he locks himself in the furthest stall from the door, the tears have begun to fall. _Dry it up, McLaughlin._ A trembling hand reaches into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and pulls out a small, black flask. He doesn't usually drink, but something told him he'd need it today. _You're wasting time, man._ Rhett fills his mouth with the liquor, swishing it around as though that will make the effects take hold sooner. He savors the hot sensation that chases the burning liquor all the way to the pit of his stomach. _Alcohol can't bring him back to you._ The man sighs heavily and with a forced hand, he swipes furiously at the tears which stain his cheeks. _Only you can get him back._ He can do this. He's going to do this. And damn it, he's going to do it without crying!

 

       When he finally gathers himself, Rhett slips the flask back into the hidden pocket and lets the door open slowly. He makes his way back down the hallway, noting that most of the people have taken a seat inside. It must be close to starting time. He glances at his watch. Ten minutes. Slipping quietly into one of the church's massive doorways, the blonde decides it best to hide out in the back and takes a seat on one of the back pews. _You're really giving up this chance..._ The liquor has hit his bloodstream at this point, but it still doesn't tone down that nagging voice in his head. He just has to make it through the ceremony, and he can down another strong shot before the reception, where he'll eventually have to face the groom.

 

       The music starts, and the ushers begin bringing in the families. Rhett catches a glimpse of Mama Sue as she's being led to her seat at the front. She's smiling widely at the onlookers, but he notices the hands that raised his best friend into the respectable man he is today wiping away tears while she walks. A tide of emotions swells back up, the ache in his chest returning, for he sympathizes greatly with her. Rhett feels closer to Mama Sue than he ever has before in the time he's known her. He wishes he could let her know she isn't the only one giving Link away today. _You don't have to give him away._ It isn't until the bridal march begins playing that Rhett remembers to breathe. He's been staring longingly at the man waiting at the altar. What he wouldn't give to be the one walking down that aisle right now...

 

       Vows are exchanged, rings placed tenderly on fingers, and there's an announcement of Mr. and Mrs. Neal. Rhett finally takes in a huge gulp of air, mentally patting himself on the back for making it through the ceremony without shedding a single tear. _Stupid._ The newly-wedded couple make their grand exit, and Rhett finds his way back into the bathroom for another few minutes to himself before having to face Link. _I can't believe you let him slip away like that._ He tosses back another shot of Jack, willing the damn voice to just be silent for once. _Idiot._ No such luck, of course.

 

       The couple stands just inside the entryway of the reception hall, in all their marital glory, welcoming the guests with hugs, handshakes, and the like. Rhett waits until everyone has dispersed to make his silent entrance. The cake is a huge hit, having been delicately formed by masterful hands. It isn't until after the couple's first dance as husband and wife that Link finally spots Rhett hiding in a corner and crosses the room to stand beside him.

 

                  **"Turned out great, man."**

 

       Rhett swallows the stinging lump in his throat as tears pool in his eyes at the words his best friend offers. He tries to blink them back, but only manages to make them fall quicker than expected. Link notices. Of course he notices. Link notices everything.

 

                                                  **"Hey, y'okay, Rhett?"**

 

      **"I'm fine."** He extends a hand, giving a friendly pat to Link's shoulder, forcing a cheesy grin he knows the brunette won't fall for. **"I'm just happy for ya, man!"** _Liar._ Link chuckles shyly, and nods his head. No sense pressing the matter right now. If something is wrong, Rhett will tell him later. He always does.

 

       They stand there for what seems like ages, watching as the bride prepares for the father-daughter dance. Both have a champagne glass in hand. Neither speak a word. But they both know. They know what the other is thinking without having to say anything. That's the way it's always worked for them. So many years of unspoken words hang gloomily over the pair as they silently take in their surroundings. It's true. Life won't ever be the same after today.

 

       Rhett could stand in this spot for ages and justify to himself why confessing his feelings to Link would make everything better. What he can't justify is why he waited until it was too late to figure it out...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given to me by @arandomdude99 on tumblr


End file.
